


Reclaimed and Tickled by Light and Darkness

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Captured and Tickles (Smash World of Light) [3]
Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Sexual Bondage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: It’s down to this, as both Galeem and Dharkon fight for who gets to keep Lucas as a tickle pet!They also have a familiar “somebody” to try and make Lucas rethink his thoughts, in a good way.
Relationships: Kiira | Galeem/Lucas (Mother 3), Lucas/Darz | Dharkon
Series: Captured and Tickles (Smash World of Light) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667920
Kudos: 7





	Reclaimed and Tickled by Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story (mainly) belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This story contains minors in tickling and light-hearted bondage, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Lucas wandered around a bit in his new room.

The room looks like his actual one back at home, just more pink-and-blue to fit his cuteness.

For about a week, the young blonde psychic was "recaptured" by Galeem, and "tortured" through tickling!

Lucas himself didn't mind, as he actually loves being tickled, even back home he still loves it! They were one of the many things that made him happy!

He would usually be tickled for at least 3-times an-hour a day, which was tickle heaven for him and Galeem.

Ever since then, other then the tickling Lucas was treated like a normal child!

Right now he laid in his room, smiling at the thought of being tickled again.

But the thought of loosing Galeem to Dharkon kinda haunted him on the day when Dharkon claimed the young blonde as her "child".

Regardless, Lucas still enjoyed being tickled, as it still felt like how Galeem would tickle him.

"Okay! It's settled then!"

Lucas' head perked up from the noise that was outside of his room.

He took a peek out of it. Bad decision though, as he was pulled out of his room by soft tentacles.

The blonde psychic was later sat down on a soft circle mattress, before having his wrists chained-up by soft leather cuffs, one side being blue, while the other side was purple.

"What's going on?!", Lucas questioned in surprise.

Galeem and Dharkon slowly approached him, both having smiles on their "faces".

"Sorry if this was sudden.", Galeem apologized.

"We made a little bet~", Dharkon added.

Both lords said in union, "And we'll let you decide!"

Lucas began to blush at the sight. He showed his usual meek look of embarrassment to both of his masters. "Um...No offense, but I'm not a good judge at things, sorry..."

"Oh~?", Dharkon said seductively, "Maybe this will help you decide~!"

Both lords summoned four feathers each on both sides with their respective color.

Lucas' eyes brightened with a cute smile, ready to be tickled by both lords!

A pair of feathers from Galeem and Dharkon started to stroke on the blonde's soft soles, while another pair of feather started to tickle his armpits!

"Hahahaha! Thihihihihis is fuhahahahahn!!!", Lucas laughed as he wiggled around in his bindings.

"I think he's more ticklish with me!", Galeem answered.

"No! He's better off with me~!", Dharkon replied back.

Lucas continued to laugh and wiggle around, "I lihahahake both of yohohohou!!!"

The young blonde like both his masters' tickling equally, being submissive and liking this ever since he was young regardless of tickles.

"Nuh, uh, uh~!", Galeem scolded, "You can only pick one~!"

Lucas quickly shook his head saying, "Buhahahat, I lihahahake bohohohoth!!!"

While he continued laughing, both lords summoned two very special people for Lucas, being both Hinawa and Claus respectively.

Lucas saw this, and felt more happy to see both of them again, "Mom! Claus!"

"Maybe this will change your mind~!"

Both of Lucas' family members pulled out a soft and ticklish feather, where they approached him menacingly, before tickling his belly and sides.

The young blonde burst into tears of laughter and joy, loving every sensation of the tickling, now loving it even more with his mom and brother now tickling him!

"Hahahahaha! Dohohohn't stahahap!!!", Lucas begged.

This continued for what felt like an hour, before the tickling stopped, and Hinawa and Claus were called back to Galeem and Dharkon respectively.

The two lords waited for a minute for Lucas to take a breather, before answering their question.

"Now, Lucas~"

Lucas sweetly looked up, "Yeah?"

"Who will you pick?"

The blonde just smiled and meowed in response, "Both~!"

Galeem and Dharkon glanced at each other, before smiling back at Lucas.

"We see!", Galeem said.

"I guess we can _both_ use you~!", Dharkon added.

"Besides!", they both proceed to hug Lucas using one of their soft tentacles, "We would be sad if you just chose one!"

Lucas giggled, "Glad you like it! I don't want to leave either of you after what had happened!"

The two lords smiled and were taken aback.

"You're just misunderstood people, and just wanted to create a new world of greatness!"

Lucas was free from his restrains, and hugged both of them.

"I promise to be a happy child!"


End file.
